Question: Daniel ate 2 slices of cake. Michael ate 1 slice. If there were initially 6 slices, what fraction of the cake is remaining?
$\text{fraction of cake eaten} = \dfrac{\text{number of slices remaining}}{\text{number of slices total}}$ Together they ate 3 slices, which leaves 3 out of 6 slices remaining. There is $\dfrac{3}{6}$ of the cake remaining.